Not Going to Get Us
by Kitsune Mage
Summary: Living in a world where the leaders have decided that people who love members of the samesex, Kurogane and Fai struggle to survive against the odds. AU. KuroxFai SyaoxSaku TouyaxYukito and a few others. Spoilers from Celes Arc.
1. Prelude

I have returned with a new fic! Yayness! Maybe I should start working on Coup De'etat again. I have unfortunately lost all inspiration on that fic, so maybe I should watch Missing again or something.

That has nothing to do with this fic though. I don't know how this shall be, but it is KuroxFai, SyaoxSaku(minimal though), TouyaxYukito, and maybe some others that I have yet to think of. Be forewarned that there will be at least on character death and possible nonconsensual deeds.

The first real chapter of this should be posted sometime tonight. I know how it feels when you just get the prologue or prelude for a week. It sucks having to wait for it. And I'm rambling now so I'm going to shut up and let you read what you came here for.

* * *

When Kurogane had first meet Fai, he had never for once thought that they would end up having to be on the run with two other men in the same position as them. He never for once had thought that he would be run out of his home just because of who he chose to love. 

There were times when he wonder what was going on back home as they ran. How was Sakura doing? Did she find someone else to stay with as they had instructed her to? What was Syaoran doing now? Was he even still alive? Would he even have a job still if they were ever able to return?

Fai at times would voice his concern as to why the government was doing this to them. Kurogane usually countered it with something to do with how Fai should know why the best, having worked for a politician before all this had happened. Sometimes it would occur to him that the man had only been trying to shield them, more specifically Fai, from the cruelties of the world. Afterwards, Kurogane would feel anger towards Ashura. They wouldn't be in this position had they learned what was going on sooner. They could have left the country long ago.

Then again, maybe he was trying to warn them when he fired Fai.


	2. Chapter 1

See, Chapter 1 is out just as soon as I said it would be. And I realize that I forgot the disclaimer. I always forget that. I do not own Tsubasa is any way or form. Kay. Down.

Also, this is rated M for things that I plan to happen in future chapters, so don't get all excited yet.

* * *

Kurogane sighed as he walked into the apartment that he shared with his lover of five years, hanging up his rain soaked coat by the door. He was grateful for the smell of the warm, home cooked meal that he knew for certain that Fai was preparing in the kitchen. He hadn't had a chance to eat at all today, having been too busy helping the kids who kept forgetting their kendo drills. He had to wonder why they even bothered with the summer classes during the day.

"I'm home." He called, heading towards the kitchen. Fai was watching the small TV that was settled on the countered, but he glanced up at him when he came close. Kurogane was surprised to see that Fai hadn't bothered to change the channel to his favorite talk show or cooking show. The dark-haired man reached around the blond, switching off the TV. He was tired of hearing the same news story repeated throughout the day. There hadn't been any changes that he knew.

"Its getting closer to us now." Fai said quietly as he turned back to the meal he was preparing. He looked tense to Kurogane, but he wasn't about to question him on it. "Ashura-san told me to stop coming to work, so I guess you're out only source of income now."

"Did he tell you anything about what's going on?" Kurogane asked, hoping that maybe for once Ashura had told Fai something that was useful to them. Something that they wouldn't learn any other way. "Does he even know why this is happening?"

Fai shook his head. "He just told me to keep safe." He said, "Syaoran-kun got recruited today by the way. Sakura-chan said that he was leaving early tomorrow to go to his station."

"Weren't they going to be getting married soon?" He asked, stealing a taste of dinner. He had to wonder why neither he or Fai have been recruited yet. Although, Fai had worked for the government so that probably saved him from being shipped off. That didn't explain why he was still standing there next to the blond, enjoying the warmth and comfort of their flat.

"Yes, they were." Fai said quietly, "Its a shame that they have to be separated now. There's no guarantee that Syaoran-kun is going to come back alive with the way things are now."

Kurogane felt the need to change the subject suddenly, aware of how painful the subject was. They had originally meet through the two young lovers. Kurogane had been Syaoran's kendo instructor since he was ten while Fai had been a family friend of Sakura's. How the two figured out the Kurogane and Fai would be perfect for each other was something that Kurogane would never be able to figure out. He even had doubts about their relationship when they first started dating.

"How's your brother doing?" He asked causally, reaching out to grabbed plates for them. He started setting the table in their small dining room, hoping that there would be some good news amongst the bad.  
"I don't know." The blond said softly, switching the TV back on. "They haven't found him yet."

"Haven't found him yet? Did you just talk to him this morning before you left for work?" Kurogane grumbled, "I don't think he could go missing that fast."

"He was in the city today." Fai said, choking back tears. "He was right there when the explosion happened."

Kurogane regretted bringing up his lover's twin. Although, he had no idea how he couldn't have heard what had happened to him since the news report had been running nonstop all day. Unless they were just naming people as they found them. Which brought up the question of how did Fai know that his brother was there and not at home. He of course wouldn't ask Fai that, not wanting to put anymore stress on the smaller man's shoulders.

"I'm sure everything is going to be alright." Kurogane said confidently, wrapping his arms around Fai's waist. "He has you to live for."

"I hope so." Fai said, grateful for the comfort of Kurogane's touch. "He's the only family I have left."

"Its going to work out." Kurogane kissed his cheek, rubbing his arms gently. "Let's eat before that meal you've prepared gets cold."

* * *

Kurogane had decided to go out after dinner and rent them a movie to watch, hoping to take Fai's mind off of the events of the day. He wasn't used to Fai being in such a dark, broody mood. It wasn't very often that it happen in the years that he had known the other man. 

He had picked out a movie that he had known Fai had been wanting to see, but they never had a chance to go see it while it was in theaters. As an after thought her picked up a bottle of red wine, hoping that the alcohol would cheer him up a bit if the movie didn't.

Fai was watching the news again when Kurogane got home. He was starting to get desperate for news at this point, barely sitting on the couch as he listened intently. The larger man shook his head, heading into the kitchen to open the bottle of wine. He would give Fai a few more minutes to see if he got the news that he needed to hear.

"You were gone longer than I thought you were going to be." Fai said, his voice quivering slightly. It was starting to get to be too much for him, Kurogane knew. It was only a matter of time before he cracked.

"I thought you might like some wine." Kurogane said, joining Fai in the living room. He handed his lover the glass of wine, putting his own on the table to put in the video. "It took me awhile to find your favorite."

"Thank you." Fai said softly, swirling the wine idly. The dark-haired man turned off the lights before settling down with the blond, holding him close.  
"Its going to be alright." He said softly, grabbing the remote and his glass of wine. "Just relax and enjoy the movie. I got that one you've been wanting to see."

"You didn't have to do this." The blond said, curling up against Kurogane's side.

"I want to." He said, "And you needed a bit of cheering up after the day you've had."

Fai smiled up at him, grateful that he had him. He didn't think that he would be able to get through this alone. Kurogane smiled down at him reassuringly, making himself comfortable. He kissed his forehead, paying more attention to the lithe man in his arms than the movie.

They both jumped when the phone rang, having been completely comfortable with each other. Fai practically dived over Kurogane to reach it, somehow not spilling a drop of wine in the process. Kurogane pulled him back down into his lap as he listened to the person on the other line intently. He sat, running his hand up and down Fai's back to comfort him.

Fai hung up the phone after a few minutes, looking completely devastated. Kurogane gently took his wine glass from him, placing it on the end table next to his own, before holding him close.

"What did they say?" He asked softly, resting his chin on Fai's head.

"He's dead." Fai said in a quivering voice. He buried his face in Kurogane's chest before letting the tears fall. His sobs were heartbreaking and it made Kurogane want to rid the world of anything that caused the blond pain.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, rocking his lover gently. He knew it wasn't much, but at the same time he knew that Fai needed to hear it. It would help him with the healing process he knew.

* * *

Fai had dozed off after an hour or so, exhausted from sobbing. Kurogane was sitting up, watching some random sitcom. He wasn't going to watch the movie unless Fai wanted to watch it and he doubted the the blond was going to want to watch it anytime soon. 

He let out a suffering sigh when there was a knock on the door before laying Fai down on the couch. He went over to the door, glancing out the peephole before opening it.  
"I'm sorry for intruding on you, Kurogane-san." Sakura said, bowing slightly. "Syaoran thought that it would be best if I came and stayed with you and Fai-san while he was gone."

"I guess so." Kurogane said, shutting the door behind her. "We do have an extra room that never gets used."

"Thank you." She said brightly, "I'll try to help you two as much as I can."

"Good. You can keep Fai company while I'm at work." He said, pulling the blanket off of the back of the couch and putting it over Fai.

"Doesn't Fai-san work also?" Sakura asked, looking confused as she sat in the armchair.

"He got fired today." Kurogane said, lifting Fai's feet and putting them in his lap. "He lost his brother today also."

"Poor Fai-san." Sakura said, looking over at the sleeping blond. "I'll keep him company during the day. Maybe we can go visit Touya and Yukito-san."

"I'm sure he would like that." He said, nodding. "He's been wanting to go over there lately anyway. Just stay together. I don't really wanted either of you wander too far away from the main roads."

"We'll be careful." Sakura promised, glancing at the clock. "Its getting late. You and Fai-san were probably getting for bed."

"I didn't even realize how late it is." Kurogane said, "What are you doing up so late?"

"I wanted to spend some time with Syaoran before he left." Sakura said, standing up. "I'll leave you and Fai-san alone now."

"G'night." Kurogane said, watching her disappear into the guest room before picking up Fai to bring him to their bed.

* * *

Alright, now let's see how long it takes me to get chapter 2 out. I do have two papers that I need to write for school, so maybe I'll have another chapter out by the end of the weekend. 


	3. Chapter 2

I know, I know. You are all probably thinking right now "Oh snap! She updated!"Well, school and work keep me busy. My grandfather also kept distracting me whenever I started typing it up. Although, winter break is almost over. I spent most of it sleeping because I love sleep. That and I lost the notebook that had all the chapters written in it.

So that aside, I thank everyone who has reviewed so far. It makes me proud and happy. I get all giddy when I see a review in my in box. Many of you I think have read Ring Around the Rosy and possibly Coup D'etat (Though I can't guarantee that that'll be updated anytime soon. I need to rent the movie I got the inspiration from or something.)

To Lunasariel: Funny that this wasn't even inspired by V for Vendetta, although I do love that movie. I never thought about the political side of this. Mayhaps it'll be evaluated later on.

Now, with all that jazz aside, I present to you Chapter 2 of Not Going to Get Us.

* * *

As the weeks passed, the three began falling into a comfortable routine. Fai and Kurogane got up at or close to the same time each morning; Sakura waking up shortly after them. Kurogane would sit in the living room, watching the news diligently while Fai and Sakura prepared breakfast. He really saw no reason for two people to cook for three, but he guessed that it was probably the only way Sakura could think of to try and repay them. 

Fai spend most of his free time with Yuktio, taking turns with whose apartment they spent the day at. Both Touya and Kurogane felt better about leaving their lovers alone as long as they knew that they were together. None of them really were happy about Sakura insisting that she keep her part-time job.

Every night Fai would have dinner ready by the time Kurogane and Sakura got home. Touya would always either drop him off or come to pick up Yukito so that Kurogane wouldn't have to worry about it later.

Sakura check the mail everyday in hopes of getting some news from or of her fiancé. The two men allowed it for it gave the girl something to look forward to. She even went as far as to start collecting newspapers which Fai ended up collecting and putting out once a week.

The war was getting closer to them by the minute. Kurogane was forced to work several classes in a row without a break in order to fit everyone in before the curfew that was set. Fai took to just staying home because it was safer to keep to an area where he wasn't provoking someone, intentional or not. The taller man insisted on escorting the young brunette and the blonde whenever they went out.

"Fai-san! We're home!" Sakura cried cheerfully as she entered the flat tailed by Kurogane. Fai peeked out of the kitchen, grinning happily at them. He found it a bit strange that the dark-haired man was carrying the mail instead of the young woman that was making her way to the kitchen.

"Did you two have a good day at work?" Fai asked, moving to put on the table.

"I'll be staying home with you now." Sakura said, sitting at the table. "Some soldiers came to the care today and said that we had to close until further notice."

"That's horrible." Fai said, "Ueda-san must be devastated."

"He is. He doesn't know what he's done wrong." Sakura said, "And I asked about Syaoran."

"Wasn't he with the soldiers?" The blonde asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"No, he wasn't." The brunette said, shaking her head. "They said that he got stationed somewhere on the other side of the country."

"I'm sure you'll hear from him soon.' Fai said, smiling reassuringly at her. "What about you Kuro-pu?"

"I got laid-off." The dark man grumbled, "There's not many kids anymore and supposedly my presence is a danger to the students."

"Why would you be a danger to the students?" Sakura asked. Fai and Kurogane shared a look, both obviously knowing fully well what was going on.

"Sakura-chan, its because Kuro-ra's boss is afraid of soldiers coming to take Kuro-rin away while in the middle of a class. Maybe even the dojo being closed down like Ueda-san's cafe." Fai said, picking at his meal idly.

"He's saving his own ass by kicking me out."

"Why would they come for Kurogane-san?" Sakura asked innocently, oblivious to the reality of it all. It wasn't her fault really. The media was being very careful in how they worded things. They were especially diligent when it came to homosexuality.

"They could come for me also. And your brother and Yukito-san." Fai said, looking a bit downcast. "You should probably start looking for somewhere else to stay in case something does happen to us.

"Have you heard from Touya and Yukito lately?" Kurogane asked, changing the subject before Sakura could ask anymore questions.

"Yukito called today actually." Fai said, standing up to clear the table. "They left today."  
"Do you know where they went?" Sakura asked, looking scared. Despite what they all wanted to think, the young woman wasn't completely oblivious to the dark side of the world around her. She knew that there was something going on, having seen people just disappear off of the face of the Earth. It was apparent now, though, that because she hadn't heard from her brother and his lover, she had begun to worry that they shared the same fate with all those nameless faces that just faded from existence.

"He didn't say." The blonde said, "Then again, that isn't really something that's safe to say nowadays. Anyone can be listening."

"I was thinking, Fai, that we should leave soon also." Kurogane said, grabbing the envelope that had an offical looking seal on it.

"What do you mean?" Fai asked, sounding confused. He didn't want to go anywhere, comfortable there in their little flat. "I haven't left the apartment since they took over the town."

"They still know that two men live here together. Its only a matter of time before they figure out that we're more than just roommates." Kurogane grumbled, handing the letter to Fai. "I'm not sure if I want Ashura's help."

"Maybe he could find someplace for Sakura-chan to stay?"

"You two aren't really going to leave, are you?" Sakura asked, looking like she didn't want to be alone. Fai couldn't say that he blamed her. The way things were made it hard to be alone without fearing for your life. If anyone disliked you in anyway, you could just disappear and be like you never existed in the first place.

"We may have to." Kurogane sighed, "There isn't much of a choice left for us."

"Tomoyo-chan left with sister and Souma-san, didn't she?" Fai asked, getting an idea. "You may not want Ashura-san to help us, but maybe he could help Sakura-chan get to a safe place."

"I guess. Being on the run isn't really suited for her." The tall man said, watching as his lover dashed off with the phone.

"Do you think Ashura-san will get me to Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, looking up at Kurogane with hopeful eyes.

"Hopefully. We can't really take you with us." Fai said, to go start washing the dishes. Sakura looked a bit confused, wondering how Fai's phone call had been so short. Kurogane looked over at him suspiciously, hoping that if the lithe man had gotten answering machine, he hadn't revealed too much.

* * *

The hours passed quickly and it wasn't long after dinner when Sakura went to bed, leaving the two men alone in the living room. They sat rather comfortably together. Kurogane had stretched out the length of the couch. Fai, even though his lover had protested, had stretched out on top of him.

They had been watching TV, but it was forgotten as soon as Sakura disappeared into the guest room. Both wanted to be intimate before they lost the chance to do so for an unknown amount of time. Their kisses were admittedly desperate, not wanting to lose each other. Hands roamed over each other's bodies, never once leaving the other.

It wasn't long before both were at least half naked. Fai's hand had wandered into Kurogane's pants, driving the dark man's lust even higher. He in turn sought out each of the blonde's sensitive spots, making him mewl in pleasure.

"Kuro-tan..." Fai panted, removing his hand from his lover's pants. "We should move this to the bedroom."

"The girl will hear us." Kurogane growled, "There's nothing wrong with the couch."

"But the lube is in the bedroom." Fai whimpered, "And we have no curtains out here.  
Kurogane sighed before begrudgingly picking up Fai and making his way to their bedroom. He didn't blame Fai for cautious. With everything going on, there was no telling who or what could see them. He felt that perhaps they should have started this in the bedroom, but that didn't matter now though. If they had been seen, their fate was now sealed.

"There's more room for us to work with here too." Fai said, pulling Kurogane down on top of him as soon as his body hit the bed.

"Why did you say that out in the living room?" Kurogane growled, moving to kiss his lover's neck.

Outside the small flat, unknown to everyone residing there, a small camera recorded the scene that had taken place in the living room. The footage that it had caught was sent to those patrolling the town. After looking it over, the men stationed there concluded that both parties were male and forwarded it to the Capital building for viewing of the higher ups. It would only be a matter of time before the two and the other residents of the building lay in ashes.


End file.
